Stories come to life
by Weasel Rissy
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha Kagome goes home. Where she finds...two men in her closet! random Solomon/Kagome Karl/Kagome and karl/solomon? On HIATUS due to being rewritten!
1. two men in my closet

Solomon/Kagome Karl/Kagome not sure who to put together in the end would like it if ppl pm me to vote!

DON'T OWN BLOODPLUS OR INUYASHA! If I did things would be very very different!

Chap. 1

"You are such a jerk! Just shut up and let me go home!" Kagome yelled so loud all the birds (even demon birds) took to the air in fright. "Will you stop yelling!" Inuyasha yelled just as loudly, flattening his dog ears against his skull at how loud her voice was. "Then let me go home!" She struggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and started grabbing all her things. " Oi, you are NOT leaving here without…" "SIT!"

Kagome stomped over as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. She yanked the beads off his neck and stomped off towards the well. "I don't think you'll be needing these anymore since you have HER to tell you what to do!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued her trek. Her friends were back in Kaede's hut knowing full well that Kagome would be going back to her world with or without inuyasha's consent. Sango was crying on Miroku's shoulder knowing that her best friend whom she loved like a sister won't be coming back…because of HIS choice. _'I can't believe that inconseded jerk! Saying I can't go home! Please he has the stupid ORIGINAL now! Why should he want me to stay?!...Oh yea the jewel…Well he's not getting it!' _Kagome started yelling profanities and random things towards Inuyasha in her mind. She stopped as she felt a familiar weight on her shoulder. "You can't come with me you know." As she said this she turned her head to see the small fox kit sitting on her shoulder looking worried. "But Kagome I don't want you to go th-the well might keep you now an-and…" The poor fox whined and started sobbing now not wanting his new mother to leave him behind. "Shippo…" She cuddled the kit in her arms and started on her way again with Shippo sobbing into her priestess kimono.

She stopped just as she got to the well and sighed in relief. _'Good, hopefully he wont follow, after all I did take the beads off.' _She took the beads out of her priestess kimono and thought back to the day before…the day she came…the day he chose. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "Well Shippo you ready to try?" She looked at the little kit in her arms. "Of course anywhere with you Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed delighted they would try. _' At least I still have the jewel and hopefully Shippo.' _With that thought in her mind she jumped through the well, with Shippo in her arms, awaiting as the red light engulfed her…wait RED! _'Hold on the light is usually BLUE! Not RED!' _ The light seemed to be dissipating around her and soon she felt ground. _'What?' _Kagome looked up to see a small roof above her. _'Did the color just change because I was angry? I mean that's the shrine roof isn't it?'_ She hopped out of the well and landed at the top like a feline jumping to get on a table. _'Wait when did grandpa hang small cranes in here?' _She looked around and in fact it was her old shrine but the only difference is the small cranes hanging from the ceiling. "Is this it Kagome?" Kagome looked down in shock and happiness. " We both made it!" She yelled and twirled Shippo around both laughing in joy since they can be together now and never be separated by time. Kagome looked at the cranes once more before she was dragged out by a very excited Shippo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Solomon why are we looking around a stupid old shrine house again?" Karl asked Solomon ,who was looking around the old house for any clues of the jewel for Diva, in a highly annoyed and bored tone. _'What is so important about a stupid jewel that is in a stupid little legend about a stupid dog?'_

" We need it for Diva, Karl, she wants it so we shall find…uh!" Solomon and Karl flinched back as a red light engulfed the whole area around the shrine. Karl grabbed Solomon and they both backed into a room on the second floor. _'What was...?' _Karl looked out the window in the room and saw that the light was reseeding back into the old well shrine a bit a ways from the house. '_Strange…isn't that where the well is?_' "Karl…"

'_Maybe it was the sun…no…maybe someone to kill!' _"Karl." Karl started darting his head around to see everything from the tiny window hoping to catch a glimpse of someone who looked like they did it so he could kill them. "Karl!"

"For Diva's sakes Solomon…WHAT!?" As Karl turned around he came face to face with a giant picture of …cosplayers? He looked around the room and noticed it was a small girl's room but the strangest was there were flowers and cranes hanging everywhere. And the picture…the picture had a girl, maybe in middle school, sitting down in an old kimono with a man, standing to her right in a red haori and strange silver/white hair looking down at her…and on his head was…dog ears? On her left was a monk and a woman in some sort of tight black outfit with a huge boomerang on her back. Then he noticed the two strange creatures in the girls lap. One looked like a child except with pointed ears, a huge tail, and strange animal like feet. The second was a tiny gold fox with two tails with a black diamond on its face.

"This must be the half-demon dog from the legend." Solomon's eyes grew wide as he saw what was around the girl's neck. "The… jewel!?" Solomon was in shock. '_How can a picture be around here? This can't be right.'_

"Ok Solomon, how old was this story?" Karl turned to Solomon not so sure if he should believe in a stupid old story if it has a PICTURE of the characters. Solomon just nodded dumbly still staring at the picture. "Then how the HELL can it be that there's a PICTURE!?" Karl was fed up, although he loved Diva, he didn't like anything about the past never did never will. Just as Karl was about to yell at Solomon for being a retard he was shoved into the nearby closet with Solomon shoving himself in as well. "Solomon you freaking…!" He was quieted when Solomon put his hand over Karl's mouth and shushed him. There it was again! Karl froze now hearing what Solomon was hearing…running footsteps?

"I can't believe it it's still the same!" They heard a young girl yell just as the door leading into the room busted open. They jumped back when they heard the door slam shut …trapped. "Kagome I found candy!" Yelled the voice of a small boy, they think, from the other side of the room. "Don't eat those Shippo it might be rotten." The girl, Kagome, said as she started to move around the room. "Ok!" The kid, Shippo, threw all the candy into a waist bin, probably the one next to the white desk. Both men clearly trying to listen to what the kid was doing, which he was now jumping up and down on the bed, didn't here the feet coming towards the closet…well until they fell face first to the floor. "Eh?... Who are you and what are you DOING in MY closet!?" And let the questioning begin.

YES!! Chapter 1 complete! Ok this was for an awesome friend of mine who wanted to find a Solomon/Kagome story. Soooo I got a bit interested looked around and…just 2-3.

Well since I was interested I decided to write one of my own. So I couldn't help but add crazy Karl for my own amusement two hot guys better than one! XD Get chapter 2 soon!!! AND REVIEW OR NO COOKIES OR CHAPPIE!! MUAHAHAHAHA… –cough- ha… ok now I'm done.


	2. the two gay demons

Chapter 2!!

Recap: Both men clearly trying to listen to what the kid was doing, which he was now jumping up and down on the bed, didn't here the feet coming towards the closet.. well until they fell face first to the floor. "Eh?... Who are you and what are you doing in my closet!?" And let the questioning begin.

Karl pov.

"Why…the..hell..did you make us fall!?" I yelled really ticked that someone… '_Wait the picture girl?' _"How'd you get out of the picture?" I mentally smacked myself. _'Smooth move Karl, yes, how did you get out of a picture…wondrous thing to say.' _Then I heard it and looked up, still from my spot on the ground. _'She laughing at me!'_ I glared at her and got up flexing my chiropteran hand. "You laugh at…mf!" I kept trying to pull Solomon's hand off my mouth wanting to start yelling profanities at the picture girl. _'There I go again..picture girl…' _

"We are very sorry to intrude but this house is abandoned, correct?" Solomon spoke smoothly like they weren't just in the girl's closet. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away deciding just to stand in the corner and let Solomon use what he calls "charm" on the girl. "Abandoned? Of course not this is the Higurashi house hold!"

"Now, I mean we **thought** it was abandoned. We were looking for…something and…do you have the jewel?" I watched as Solomon eased himself back against the door we fell through his voice getting smaller and his hand up in peace. I almost laughed at the seen… well almost…the moment I looked at the girl I could see why Solomon was getting skittish. She was glowing…not just a small light…no, a crackling angry glow that flared around her body, sort of a bluish-purple. Just as I was about to see if I could attack the girl I felt something on my shoulder.

"Hold on Kagome they smell like demons. You might accidentally purify them if you keep that up." I froze the childish voice sounded right behind me, although thanks to the voice the girl turned to me with a…scolding look?

"Shippo there aren't demons here remember only in the Meji era. This is Tokyo, its different here." She shook her head as she said so. "Besides their not giving off any aura. Unless their weakling demons who've been hiding here." She started sounding thoughtful and scrunched up her brow in confusion.

'_Did she just call ME a weakling!' _Again I flexed my hand ready to claw her eyes out when she turned around towards the door leading out of the room and waved in my direction, killer aura completely gone.

"Well anyways come on Shippo we might as well feed are guests. Can't let the weakling starve to death can we?"

-snap- "Hold it did you just call me a weakling you…-plop-"

"Wait for me Kagome!" The thing on my shoulder jumped on my head then launched into the air towards the girl. _'Was that a fluff ball?'_ Then it hit me._ 'The animal child! Humph well if this girl has the jewel for Diva then we should just kill her.' _

"No Karl we can't."

"Stop saying it like you know what I'm thinking Solomon."

"You want to kill her, it's obvious, and we can't. It says in the legend that the jewel after used still didn't disappear but went to its true owner. If we kill her the jewel might cease to exist."

"Fine. Don't blame me if Diva gets mad. After all you remember the last time."

I saw Solomon shudder as I walked passed him to find the girl and kid.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome pov.

I gave them a once over look.

'_Jeez that guy with black hair reminds me of Inuyasha simple minded and very easy to get into a fight with…the other…Kouga definitely, thinks his charms will get him by. Won't work on me I've seen a lot of good looking demons and trust me your not close buddy.'_

I hummed as I grabbed some of the food and herbs from my pack and started making broth. "Hey Kagome. That guy with black hair really did smell like a demon I haven't gotten a whiff of the other one but I'm sure he's one too."

'_And that's the other thing…they might be demons. I couldn't sense any aura coming from them but they could be masking it with their human forms. Now that I think about it I have seen some demons here once or twice.' _

"Excuse me but might I ask what you and your child here is?"

I jumped a bit and whirled around to find the blonde one smiling at me and the other standing next to him looking angered and very confused. Then I saw that he was looking at Shippo and smirked a bit at their stupidity.

"Well if you've been paying attention or open up your senses more you'd know that Shippo is a fox kit."

"Well…" _'Oh no I ask the questions especially since you said the jewel.'_

"And who," I jabbed my finger in his chest making him step back. "might you two be? And another thing what do you want with THE JEWEL!?" I spun around in a huff and grabbed the pot from the stove setting it on the counter not really fazed by the scorching heat. _'Jeez! Is it really done pots barely warm.'_

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Karl pov AGAIN

I covered my ears a bit at her yelling. _'God how does she get lungs like that? Is she even fazed by that pot…her hands are even turning red!' _I looked at the girl, looking at the pot a bit quizzically, and kept moving her hand around the pot then even dipped a finger in. _'Does she think it lukewarm! What is wrong with this pictu…not going to even THINK it!' _I saw that she was about to turn for more questioning and instantly cut her off.

"What we are is none of your business we are here for the jewel and only the jewel now hand it over." I stated everything as smoothly as I could while looking at her glaring eyes. _'She has a glare worse than Diva and Saya put together…hm maybe I should visit Saya soon actually.'_

"Excuse me!" I jerked out of my thoughts and glared at the girl.

"Now that I can properly yell at you, let me tell you this," She stepped forward and started jabbing me in the chest, with a knife. _'Where did she get that!?' _

"You have no right to tell me that it's none of my business because I've caught you and your boyfriend here in my closet! That is plenty of my business since you two were trespassing and another thing I will not and shall not give the jewel to an underling demon doing a stupid errand for a higher up demon! Or who knows maybe you're lower than that and working for a human!! And another thing! No more schmoozing with your boyfriend in MY house!!"

She swiftly turned around and started going around the kitchen getting things ready for, apparently, our dinner.

I stood there in shock she said things that I thought only Saya would say to me. Well switch demon with Chiropteran and higher up demon for Diva. And..

'_Wait did she imply that me and Solomon were…? No she didn't!!' _

I looked at Solomon from the corner of my eye to find him frozen in shock. I could hear the creaking from his brain trying to register this, his mouth was even opening and closing, like a fish. I decided to just leave him there as I walked towards the table and sat watching the girl wander around grabbing bowls and different herbs to add to the pot, which I have to admit smelled good.

"Your an odd smelling demon you know."

I jumped a bit at the small voice until I noticed the animal child in front of me.

"What are you really?" I couldn't help but ask. '_How can a child look like THIS and still go around with a cute gir…no! I did not just think of this yelly 'picture' girl as cute… I should stop thinking.' _

"Haven't you been listening to Kagome!" The kid shook his head at me before continuing. "You're just like that blood hound. Well as Kagome has already said I'm a fox kit or fox demon if that makes it easier."

"So you look like that because you're a demon?" I turned at the voice to see Solomon, now out of his stupor, sitting down next to me.

"Of course, I can change whenever I want though. But why should you be the one asking that type of question after all you're the ones hiding your demon forms."

Solomon seemed quite taken aback by the fox kid's statement but made no reply. I just kept staring wondering how to make myself look almost like that.

"Well I see you are pretty social getting Shippo to talk to you and all."

I looked from the fox kid and saw the girl, balancing four bowls in one arm and four mugs of what seemed like warm tea in the other, looking directly at Solomon.

"Well trying to get everything cleared up thanks to Karl's rude…remark earlier."

"Well," At this she giggled and started setting down the bowls. "shouldn't he be the one doing all the talking and apologizing then, hm?"

I glared at her the entire time she finished rearranging things. The moment she sat down though I stopped noticing the fox kid now perched on her shoulder, like a cat when you're sitting down, eating the food from there.

"Why do you do that?" The moment I asked I started mentally smacking myself…again.

At the question instead of her laughing she stared at me like I have offended them.

"He does it because I'm his mother of course." She stated it so bluntly even Solomon had a hard time trying to stay in his chair.

"Wait," Solomon righted himself and kept as much of a strait face as he could. "How can you have a demon child your obviously a human…I think."

"Well you look human but your obviously a demon." The small kid retorted sniffing the air knowing that we knew he could smell demons. _'I don't think I wanna mess with this kid if SHE'S the mother.' _Again as I looked at the girl she was looking like we had offended them, then she just turned to Solomon with an annoyed look on her face.

"But you are right I'm not a demon I'm a priestess and I adopted him thank you very much." _'Adopted? She would adopt an animal…demon child?'_

I stared at the kid a bit. I took a small taste of the food and even though it tasted good this girl looked like someone who could make a poison flat out.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome pov. AGAIN!

"Kagome he won't stop staring at me." Shippo whispered in my ear.

I looked over to see the one called Karl staring intensely at Shippo, more like with killer intent. _'Why is he staring at Shippo like that?_' And then a thought hit me.

"You don't understand what a demon is…do you?" I looked from one to the other, the blonde looking down at his bowl sheepishly and the ponytail boy glared but nodded.

"Strange." I started eating again thinking and…no way!

"You don't know what you are!?" Apparently they didn't because they just stared at me a bit stupidly. "Jeez, I knew mister ponytail wouldn't but his blonde boyfriend…guess you might only have half demon blood then." I looked at Shippo and he nodded confirming that they may be Halflings who don't know a thing, like someone else we know. I looked back at them seeing that the blonde froze up again and the ponytail boy glaring at me.

"What?"

"We are NOT together!!"

You like? You hate? Well even if you don't I'm still gunna finish it. By the way I'm actually not sure if it will end up a Solomon/Kagome in the end but hey I change a lot. My school friends say Karl/Kagome online say Solomon/Kagome. So those who review please tell me what you would like because I would really love a vote on this and then make another story strictly on that pairing so I thank you for reading and if I can I shall make a schedule and get my other story updated the best I can. Also I am very sorry it was just in Kagome and Karl's pov I'll make the next one in Solomon's and maybe even add Shippo.


	3. The plan?

Chapter 3

RECAP

"_You don't know what you are!?" Apparently they didn't because they just stared at me a bit stupidly. "Jeez, I knew mister ponytail wouldn't but his blonde boyfriend…guess you might only have half demon blood then." I looked at Shippo and he nodded confirming that they may be Halflings who don't know a thing, like someone else we know. I looked back at them seeing that the blonde froze up again and the ponytail boy glaring at me._

"_What?"_

"_We are NOT together!!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Karl pov

"What does this girl want?! This has to be a trick! She's a girl from a STORY!"

"Your still hung over that she's from the picture aren't you?"

"I am not!" I fumed turning to Solomon but not stopping as we continued walking through the dark. It was around midnight and I was not happy. She had kicked us out!

"Now Karl don't get so angry about us being kicked out after all we were only there for information."

"Solomon aren't you even angry? She kicked us out for no reason!"

"She kicked us out because were not gay." He stated it so bluntly I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him in shock.

"She threw us out because were NOT gay! Why!?" I glared menacingly and spat the word _gay_ out like it was the worst thing ever.

"Well say if you were a girl and your alone with two gay guys what would you worry about?" Solomon didn't even falter his step as he waved his hand and asked the question.

"That they would DO each other right in front of me?" I started walking next to him a bit confused.

"No, you would worry about NOTHING, they won't hit on you, and they won't even SEEM interested. Now STRAIT men would do all that and more."

As Solomon spoke I slowly got the point.

'_She kicked us out because she thought we were now an enemy because we could get to her by us actually being strait. Hm. So that means gay people can go up to people and not be suspicious at all!'_

I noticed Solomon staring and just looked at the ground not wanting him to notice my little discovery on my face which he would probably deny having anything to do with it.

'_All I have to do is tell Diva and she would have Solomon do it without even a second thought knowing this little idea will let us get to the jewel without the girl getting mad.'_ I shuddered a bit at the thought. _'That girl can be scary. Hope she's not very smart.'_

I chuckled darkly thinking of the chat with Diva and me finally able to slit the picture girl's neck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solomon pov

I looked over hearing Karl chuckle but only saw his hair which covered his face. Then I heard his mumbles and really wish I hadn't heard it at all.

"Ha. Gay. Picture girl's slit throat. Hahaha."

If this was a kids cartoon or a very absurd anime then I would have sweat dropped but unfortunately the Karl next to me was real and this was reality.

'_So he IS still stuck on the picture girl thing.' _I sighed inwardly. _'He is really simple minded. Either that or he's a mental case.' _After a while of thinking and hearing more of Karl's muttering I decided on the latter of the two and kept walking hoping we would get there faster.

At Diva's mansion still Solomon pov

As we arrived Karl had asked to let him do the report about the girl. Although I said yes I was a bit worried, not for Karl but for Diva, the way Karl was acting the whole walk back was more off than his usual rants which usually subsided before we reached the mansion. But this one didn't. He continued as we went down halls and waited for Amshell to come and tell us that Diva has called us. I now sit in a small tea room, not really drinking tea, but instead thinking about the strange girl. I guess if I had Karl's mind I would be muttering about the picture girl myself but… _'Slitting her throat? Didn't I tell Karl that if she dies the jewel dies? Hm. Maybe he's asking Diva if it's really true about what the story says.' _

I sat there for at least thirty minutes contemplating what Karl could be up to. Then I had a thought which probably is a rare thing but might actually be plausible in this case.

'_Maybe Karl actually has a plan. Maybe he was thinking of ways to kill her without the jewel disappearing! Well maybe not that far…but at least he has been thinking of a way to deceive her!' _

As that thought left me I saw Diva followed by Karl come towards the room. I stood up not really liking the insane smile that was now plastered to, no not Karl's, Diva's face.

"Solomon Karl has proposed a very…interesting idea." In-between her sentence she waved her hand towards Karl who was wary if not a bit edgy. "He has told me about this girl and I have decided I want the jewel AND her brought back. Oh and I also want the animal child." At that she stopped and giggled. "I would love to have a new toy to play with." She looked at me a bit predatorily before turning around waving her hand while adding one last thing before disappearing.

"By the way you and Karl are now gay."

I froze. _'You mean…Karl's whole plan was for us to…act GAY!' _

I stared at him in disbelief and a bit of anger. _'How can I act gay? Ugh and what if Saya shows up?'_ I glared towards his direction once more but instead of giving his usual glare back he looked down. I stopped glaring instantly. The only time he did that was when Diva… I sighed this time out loud.

"Well I guess we should start this tomorrow besides it seems we need rest." Of course he already knew I was talking about him instead of the both of us but nodded and walked down the hall. The moment before I turned to go down an opposite hallway I noticed a small limp to him but thought it was my imagination. After all Diva has never done a cruel thing to Karl. Well as far as I've noticed.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok I know shorter than the others but I tried! I was worried ya'll might hate me if I didn't update so here's something…I think. Anyways tell me if you like the idea I sprung up or no. Hope you all review or at least tell yourselves my story was good.

Review THANK!:

sunakollx- I thank you for your awesome review and I shall seriously consider the idea of the threesome! It might work considering them and all. X3


	4. Proud Gays

Chapter 4

Recap

_I froze. 'You mean…Karl's whole plan was for us to…act GAY!' _

_I stared at him in disbelief and a bit of anger. 'How can I act gay? Ugh and what if Saya shows up?' I glared towards his direction once more but instead of giving his usual glare back he looked down. I stopped glaring instantly. The only time he did that was when Diva… I sighed this time out loud._

"_Well I guess we should start this tomorrow besides it seems we need rest." Of course he already knew I was talking about him instead of the both of us but nodded and walked down the hall. The moment before I turned to go down an opposite hallway I noticed a small limp to him but thought it was my imagination. After all Diva has never done a cruel thing to Karl. Well as far as I've noticed. _

'_I have a bad feeling about this.' _

* * *

Next morning

Kagome pov

I woke up sighing, although the ponytail man, still don't want to use his name, probably lied about being strait it might have been a bit much to kick them out. What if they lived in HER house now without her knowing? I walked towards the bathroom to brush my hair. When I looked in the mirror I noticed I was still in my school uniform. _'Oh well. It's not like I've worn anything else through my travels.'_ I brushed my hair and went down the steps to fix breakfast. _'It wouldn't be good if Shippo had to wake me up for it. He'd probably start whining like Inuyasha…no more like Buyou.' _With that funny little thought in mind I started grabbing the ingredients from my bag. For some reason when checking yesterday, aka while cooking for the GAY men, many of them smelled old although the dates looked right. Around ten minutes later I heard Shippo getting up, well falling off the bed, and heading down the stairs. He had borrowed Sota's room wanting to 'act' like a grownup and sleep by himself.

"Kagome? Is the food ready yet?" Shippo hopped on the table with a sleepy look on his face rubbing his eyes to free himself of sleep. I noticed the pans looked a bit rusted and worn down. I shrugged it off, _'Mom probably hasn't gotten any new ones. Wait now that I think of it things are…different around here. I wonder where mom, grandpa, and Sota are anyway. And what's with the redecoration in the well and my room. Cranes aren't really my type. Though they are cute.'_ Giggling I stirred the eggs in the pan, turning it off and grabbing plates.

I put most of them down in front of Shippo, which he devoured happily. Shippo was usually the main one out of the group to give my cooking complements. _'Inuyasha would just want his silly ramen and chips.' _I wondered off into the thoughts of Inuyasha. _'Wonder how he's doing. Although I'd prefer to know how Sango and Miroku are doing.' _I was broken out of my thoughts by Shippo jumping on the table in front of me.

"Hey Kagome can we clean? The smell here is stale and a bit rotten." Shippo scrunched up his nose as if showing that his nose was hurting with the smell. I smiled at his childishness, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Sure, it must be the food here it seems rotten, although I'm sure mama wouldn't mind me dusting the place. Seems almost as if we're in an abandoned house." I laughed as Shippo shuddered and looked around warily. I got up grabbing his, egg free, plate and my, half eaten, plate. I got up to wash the plates but stopped when I heard a slight, brisk knock on the door. I listened a bit more but no other knock came so I ignored it, going over to the sink and turning on the water so that the sink would fill up, setting the plates and other objects in need of washing to the side. I searched around for the bottle of Dawn mom usually kept but couldn't find it. I turned to Shippo hearing the knock again thinking it was him. He looked around a bit rigid but seeing me staring, he puffed out his chest and nodded. As if he was on a mission he jumped off the table, his tale bristling like a cat trying to look threatening, before scuttling off probably to go check the front door. I turned back around laughing before I noticed a blue bottle in one of the cabinets under the sink. I bent down to grab it hoping that it was the Dawn bottle I'd been looking for.

"You know, no one is really supposed to see that but then again I don't think me or other men would want to see it in the first place."

BANG!

* * *

Karl pov

I almost laughed at the girl. Trying to stand swiftly she hit her head in the process. I looked down at the wiggling animal child giving him a menacing, well to me, smirk which ended up making him wiggle more.

"Now Karl don't be mean to him. Besides he was probably just doing his job. Well although he IS a bit small to guard someone." Solomon came up behind me bending down a bit to smile at the kid before ruffling his hair. That's just about the moment I heard the, somewhat lethal, command.

"Shippo. Go ahead and roast them."

I looked down at the kid a bit amused. _'Roast us? Not poss-'_

"Fox fire!"

I let go of the kid jumping back. Solomon was right next to me not looking in the least bit startled. _'Of course he wouldn't be. Apparently he read the STORY about all this crap.'_ I looked towards the now charred spot where we once stood. There were small blue flames barely lingering after the giant burst before going out.

"We come in and YOU tell your little kid to try and kill us? Last I checked that wasn't good lady like manners." _'Although I'm sure Saya would do it.'_

Solomon glared at me probably telling me to act the part of 'gay guy' although I think I have that part covered…wait NO I DON'T! I glared back at him not really liking MY idea by the minute. I looked over to see the girl glaring daggers at me AND only me.

"What?"

"You are a barbarian coming into a WOMANS house without knocking. And even seeing her underwear!"

"We did knock! YOU just didn't answer! And how do you know what I saw you were the one bent over?"

"Well by your comment my LOGICAL guess is you did see! Also, my name is KAGOME not YOU! It's Ka-go-me!"

"I already know how to pronounce names you dimwitted girl! I might've been talking about something else!"

"My names not GIRL either! And what would you be talking about your 'boyfriend'? Last I HEARD, which was last night, you two weren't GAY!"

"Well I could have been talking about him! Besides what do you know about gay men, you're a GIRL?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know things about gay men!"

"Well prove it!" I was getting pissed at this girl…a bit too pissed.

"Gay guys kiss each other! Heck they even French kiss!"

"Well congrats because I CAN French kiss!"

"Prove it!"

"Karl maybe you should…hmph"

Unfortunately for Solomon he came in a bit late…ok WAY late.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"There how's THAT for proof!" I was triumphant. Ka-go-me lost. I, Karl, won.

"Wow…guess I was right. You were just not wanting to admit it that you were gay. Well guess you can't be ashamed of it anymore."

'_WHAT!? What does she….FCK!'_

I looked over at Solomon. Who was now half standing half frozen against the wall. Where, if my TERRIBLE memory serves me right, I pushed him against for the French kiss. I glared over at the girl who was giggling at Solomon's look with the kid staring wide eyed and a pink tinge on his face, sitting on her shoulder.

"You tricked me." I accused.

"Well at first I was just yelling at you to get back at you for seeing my underwear. But then I remembered 'You're gay!' so I used it so that you can finally show your true side. It worked!" She clapped her hands together as if she just solved a complicated puzzle. She was the victor. She tricked me into showing her that I…we were gay.

'_Unfortunately I'll have to let this slide. Besides the whole point was to have her think we're gay. Now on to the second point. Find a way to get her to trust us and steal the jewel…oh yea and her...this might take a while.'_

"Well since you both are officially proud gay men. You two can stay here! After all that was probably the reason you're here anyway." She said laughing a bit. Probably at the thought of two gay men living with her. The joy.

I almost slumped to the ground. This girl was like a walking puzzle. She changes her moods like it was the easiest thing to do and even finds a way to win at an argument just to prove something that shouldn't have been apart of the argument. I sighed and looked over at the, now happy, girl who was now poking the animal kid and laughing at his reactions to the 'somewhat incidental' kiss…ok I was tricked….shut up.

'_I think this is the beginning of my worst nightmare. Only difference…this is reality.'_

* * *

**Yea I think I did a bad job on this small chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long I'm happy that some people like this story. Really I wasn't sure that this crossover would go very well. I also understand that many of you are confused whether Kagome is in her own time or another world. It shall be cleared up in the next chapter. This one was a random crack chapter I decided to add so hope you like it. As I said I think it's bad**.


End file.
